


His Secret

by LastDragonborn25



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastDragonborn25/pseuds/LastDragonborn25
Summary: Something had changed between Will and Mike. When the secret is revealed, their friendship will never be the same.





	His Secret

Will Byers and Mike Wheeler did not fight often. They had been best friends for as long as either could remember, and agreed on everything. Well, almost everything. Recently, something had changed between the two. Ever since Will had been to the Upside Down, ever since Mike had gotten his first girlfriend. Arguments between them had become increasingly common. Will was normally a quiet, shy, and respectful boy who was prone to becoming upset ever since the incident two years before. Mike had changed more than anyone else, and the Party could see it. He was moody, depressed, and spent every waking moment possible with Jane ‘Eleven’ Hopper. It seemed to be the only time that he was actually happy.

Will hated it. He hated everything about Mike and Eleven’s relationship. He despised seeing the two of them flirt, hold hands, and kiss constantly. While it only mildly annoyed the rest of the Party, Will had grown sick of his best friend being obsessed with this girl. It drove him crazy. Will couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Mike became lip locked with Eleven, for the millionth and a half time, in the basement of the Wheelers. They were trying to run a D&D campaign, but it was impossible with the girls there. Max wasn’t really bothering them, reading a Wonder Woman comic book while sitting on the couch. Eleven however, was sitting right next to Mike. She was practically on his lap.

“What?” Mike asked, catching Will’s annoyed gaze and exaggerated eye rolling.

“Oh, nothing. Are you going to cast fireball or not?” He asked, though the vinegar in his tone was apparent.

“Why are you talking like that? Like you’re annoyed?”

The game had stopped. All eyes were on them. Even Max looked up from her comic to watch the ensuing argument.

“No reason. Except you’re more focused on sucking face than the campaign.”

He mumbled the last part, but it was pretty obvious what he had said. Mike’s expression grew annoyed, while Eleven was beginning to look worried.

“Uh oh,” Lucas said quietly.

“Oh shit,” Dustin murmured.

“What’s your problem, Will?” Mike asked forcefully.

“Oh there he is, Moody Mike everyone,” Will said.

Mike stood up.

“Mike?” Eleven grabbed his sleeve, knowing something bad was about to happen.

The rest of the Party was glued to the scene unfolding, like watching a sitcom.

“What did you call me?” Mike hissed.

“You mean, what does everyone call you? Moody Mike, Emo Mike, do I need to keep going?” Will spat, standing up as well.

They stared each other down with fiery looks across the table that contained their game board. Dustin and Lucas looked at each other, wondering if they should intervene. They could see how angry Mike was getting. His face was turning red, and his scowl deepening. Eleven looked scared. She didn’t like seeing Mike so angry.  
Max was the first to say something.

“Will you two stop acting like kids?”

They both turned on her, but Mike lashed out first.

“I’m being a kid? No, he’s being a kid. Grow up, Byers!”

“You grow up!”

Mike scoffed.

“God, it’s no wonder you don’t have a girlfriend. Nobody wants to date someone that acts like a child all the time. You’re being a jealous bitch.”

Will went silent, closing his mouth tightly. The tension in the basement was incredible. As soon as the words left his mouth, Mike knew he had gone too far. Will’s face was turning red, but it wasn’t pure anger. He looked hurt.  
Will drew in a shaky breath, realizing his fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white. Mike’s expression had changed. A bit of fear, and possibly regret? Maybe he thought that Will was going to hit him. He wanted to. Instead, he let out a scream of anger and swept the game board off the table, sending pieces flying.

“Screw you, Wheeler,” he whispered.

Then he turned and stomped up the stairs, slamming the door so hard the basement shook. Everyone sat in stunned silence, Mike still standing and staring at the door.

Eleven was starting to cry.

“There goes six hours of work,” Dustin said.

“Is that seriously what you’re worried about right now?” Mike turned on him, and Dustin threw his hands up in defense.

“Mike,” Eleven tugged at his sleeve again, but he ignored her.

“That was pretty rough, man. You shouldn’t have gone there,” Lucas said with an upset scowl.

“So I’m the bad guy? When the _hell_ did you all come up with that nickname, huh?”

“Settle down, it’s not a big deal,” Max said from the couch.

“Are you serious? Not one person thinks this was Will’s fault?”

“You crossed the line, that’s what matters,” Max argued.

Mike threw up his hands and gave a frustrated yell, heading towards the stairs. Eleven stood and followed him, saying his name again. He stormed up the stairs, Eleven at his heels, and the two were gone.

“Well shit. That sucks,” Dustin said, not knowing what else to say.

“Will has a point. Mike’s been a jerk lately,” Lucas said.

“Agreed,” Max added.

\---

“Mike, please,” Eleven said as Mike power walked to the garage, heading for his bike.

“El, I’m sorry, but I need to be alone. Okay? I have to cool down,” he said, his voice softening for her.

“Cool down?”

“Yeah, like, try to be calm. I’m really mad, not at you though! I just need to be alone,” he said, taking her hand.

She nodded, her eyes still wet with tears. Mike squeezed her hand and kissed her softly on the cheek before climbing onto his bike and riding away. Eleven just stood there, trying to make sense of it all.

\---

Mike wasn’t really sure where he was going at first. He just rode, pedaling as hard as he could. The argument played over and over again in his head. After riding for nearly an hour, he stopped. Why he had come here of all places, was beyond him. Even as he got off his bike and walked up the driveway, he knew it didn’t make sense. Yet here he was, walking right up to the Byers’ house. Something told him he had to. The ride had calmed him down considerably, and he had begun to think about the weight of the words he had said to Will. Everyone knew it was a sensitive topic for him, so nobody mentioned it. Until today, when Mike had thrown it in his face.  
He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He peered through the window, finding the living room empty.

“Screw it,” he muttered, and opened the unlocked door.

“Anyone home?” he called out, getting no response.

He automatically walked down the hall to Will’s room, hesitating before knocking on the door with its ‘No Trespassing’ sign.

“Will?” he said, his voice soft.

“Go away asshole!” He heard.

Mike sighed, swallowing his pride.

“Will, please. I’m sorry,” he said.

There was no answer. Mike bit his lip and turned the knob. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. He saw Will lying on his bed, back to him.

“I said, _go away_,” Will spoke angrily.

“I just came to say… I was wrong. I was being a jerk.”

“No, really? Get out,” Will said sarcastically.

“Will…”

Will sat up, turning to him. Mike felt instantly more guilty than ever when he saw his face. He was crying. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes were red and wet. Mike walked over and sat next to him on the bed. While he wasn’t normally a hugger, Mike made an exception this time. He put his right arm around Will and hugged him tightly from the side. Will choked out a sob. Mike felt like crying as well, but he managed to hold back his tears.

“I’m really sorry, Will,” he whispered.

Mike could sense that Will had turned to look at him. He did the same, looking right into his teary eyes. Will hadn’t said a word. Then, the last thing in the world Mike Wheeler expected to happen, happened. Will kissed him. He brought their faces together and planted his lips on Mike’s, closing his eyes. _Will Byers was kissing him._ Mike’s eyes flew wide open in shock and he pulled back. The kiss was… not what Mike had expected. It was different than kissing Eleven. First of all, he knew that it was all wrong. Not the way he had been kissed, because Will’s lips were surprisingly soft and gentle, Mike could taste the saltiness of the tears that had rolled down to the corners of his mouth. No, it was because of who was kissing him and why it felt wrong, inside.

“Mike,” Will whispered as Mike stood up, shaking his head back and forth with his mouth agape in shock.

“I- I gotta go. I gotta go,” he said weakly, backing towards the door before finding it and leaving the room.

Everything was a blur. He got to his bike, and pedaled faster than he ever had in his life. What the hell had just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be multi chaptered, not really sure yet. We'll see.


End file.
